Moxifloxacin monohydrochloride is a synthetic broad-spectrum antibacterial agent. The active moiety, moxifloxacin has been shown to be clinically active against most strains of microorganisms such as aerobic gram-positive microorganisms including staphylococcus aureus (methicillin-susceptible strains only), streptococcus pneumoniae (penicillin-susceptible strains), and streptococcus pyogenes; aerobic gram-negative microorganisms including haemophilus influenzae, haemophilus parainfluenzae, klebisiella pneumoniae, and moraxella catarrhalis; and other microorganisms like chlamydia pneumoniae and mycoplasma pneumoniae. 